


You Cannot Feel

by orphan_account



Series: Capabilities [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, feelings aren’t really something that… Happens with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Feel

You’re a pretty jovial guy, you think. Or, you like to think so. You don’t feel jovial, but you try to act like it. From what you understand, humans like happy people. So, you decide that you’ll be a happy person so they’ll like you more.

The truth is, feelings aren’t really something that… Happens with you. You’re sure it’s the same way with Rabbit and The Spine, but for some reason it still seems to you like you’re the only one.

 

Still, pretending to feel is almost as good! Pretending is meant to be fun, right? You heard that somewhere.

You don’t just pretend to be happy, either. Sometimes you have to pretend to be other things like sad, or angry. Sad is your least favourite.

 

You’ve only had to act sad a few times, the most recent being the death of Digit the beloved ‘family’ pug. This is also the day you find out that Rabbit is a really great actor, because he looks genuinely devastated. You think that’s really impressive.

You tell him that. He gives you a strange look that you can’t really read. You see one copper fist clench before he stalks off.

You are very confused as you watch him leave.

You decide to follow him, and confront him about the situation.

“You wou-wou-wouldn’t understand,” Rabbit mumbles to you.

You shrug because yeah, you probably won’t understand. But you want to, so what’s the harm in trying?

You tell him to explain to you what’s going on.

“I don’t know,” Rabbit says. “I just. Digit was my-my best friend. I guess…”

He stops.

“I guess I- Loved him…?” He does not sound very sure of himself.

“But we can’t-“

“I can,” He cuts you off. “I can, I can. I just ca-can.”

And he looks absolutely forlorn. He shouldn’t, but you can see it in him, and it scares you.

You are scared, but you are also sad with him.

Really, truly, actually sad.

And to you, that feels good- feels like something.

You think that maybe you aren’t so empty after all.


End file.
